


Father-Son Onsen Escapades (Revised)

by AlexUzumaki



Series: BoruNaru Chronicles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Father/Son Incest, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexUzumaki/pseuds/AlexUzumaki
Summary: Feelings that should've been kept burried explode in this steamy Onsen story (pun intended)





	1. The Special Mission

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic ever written (kinda proud of it lol), this was originally posted to Adult Fanfiction. I decided I wanted to post it to here as well. I say it's revised because I added extra things that weren't available on the original version, plus I fixed the grammar mistakes that my ADHD didn't care to fix the first time around.
> 
> Since this is my first fic, I'm aware it may be a little cliche and corny, so be easy when you review XD. I also wanted it to take place in canon as much as possible. So aside from the characters being older, not much is changed from the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> *****HARDCORE DEPICTION OF SEX AND INCEST DO NOT READ IF THIS IS SOMETHING THAT OFFENDS YOU*****
> 
> Index
> 
> Jūho Sōshiken - Twin Lion Fists
> 
> Jūken - Gentle Fist
> 
> Hakke Kūshō - 8 Trigrams Air Palm
> 
> Kyubi - Ninetails

JUHO SOSHIKEN!!!” Boruto heard his little sister Himawari scream while sparring with their mother Hinata as he watched from the roof of the Uzumaki household. Since awakening her Byakugan years ago, their mother has made it her business to train Hima in the art of Juken. He’d never admit it, but he was beyond proud of the progress his sister has made. But then again he always did dote in her.  
  
  
“Ok Hima, let's take a 5 minute break, then get back to training” Hinata said wiping the sweat from her brow. “K mama” Hima replied while chugging down some water. “You know, when I train with you i'm reminded so much of your uncle Neji. Your skill almost mirrors his”.

  
  
Boruto rolled his eyes while scarfing down the last of his burger. “Really?!” Her eyes sparkled. Though neither of us had ever met Uncle, Hima greatly admired him from the stories Mom told us.

 

Mom nodded while smiling and continued. “Really. In fact, your grandfather and aunt Hanabi have been really eager to see your skills, so tomorrow we’ll be doing our spar session at the Hyuga estate, ok”

 

“Yeah! I can’t wait to show them how far I’ve come!”

 

At this, Boruto let out a rather loud chuckle.

 

“Boruto, what’s so funny” asked his mother.

 

Standing up, “C’mon mom stop swelling her head up. You know she only trains so hard to impress Inojin. Right sis?” That remark made Hima turn redder than the Uzumaki symbols on their clothes. “Sh-SHUT UP!” she stuttered out while trying to hide her embarrassment. “HAKKE KUSHO!!” she yelled while aiming in his direction. Boruto laughed while effortlessly dodging it. “Better keep the training up” he mocked while disappearing, leaving only wind and leaves behind. “Stupid elder brother”. “Oh dear” said Hinata while lightly giggling.

…………….  
  
5 years had passed since the battle with Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki, the now 17y/o Boruto thought while jumping from roof to roof. Little had changed in Konoha since then. He's become a jonin while his 15 y/o little sister had just made Chunin. Since him and his sister were pretty much able to take care of themselves now, Hinata went out with her girlfriends a lot more, when she wasn't training Hima. He was glad in a way. Though she loved being a wife and mother, Boruto always felt a little guilty his mother never had a social life. Growing up he always saw the other moms like Sarada’s mom and Inojin’s mom out at the cafes, but since Hinata was the only mom in Konoha to have a second child, ability to go have fun was basically nonexistent. So he’s happy she’s able to get out more now.

 

Then there was his shitty dad, Naruto Uzumaki, aka the 7th Hokage and hero of the last war. Ever since he became the Hokage, he had little to no time to spend with his family, something he had resented him for when he was younger. Back then he absolutely despised the Hokage title, and reduced it to nothing more than sitting behind a desk being bossy.

 

But after the Otsutsuki’s attack on Konoha, his view on his father completely changed. It happened in an instant when he’d witnessed Kuramas power fit the first time, but he’d come to understand how strong and important a man he was. And after him, uncle Sasuke, and the Kage rescued him from Momoshiki, he’d finally caught a glimpse of the trials he had to endure to become the man he is. Afterwards, he and Naruto had come to a mutual agreement and he began to spend more time with his family. Boruto no longer resented his father, in fact the whole ordeal had made him realize just how much he loved his father. And there lies the problem. He loved his father a little TOO much. Not in the father/son type way they should have, but in the romantic way. He didn't realize he had these feelings until 3 years ago when he was 14.  
  
  
  
_Laid out on his back, Boruto moaned in complete ecstasy, his thought riddle to absolute mush as the pleasure washed over him. “How does that feel Boruto?” his father asked him as he felt his hard cock pierce his virgin hole. “M-more. So g-good. More” was all the youth could stutter out, surprised he could even still form coherent words. Naruto just grinned. “You're so cute” he said as he bent over and licked his son's nipple. This brought about an even louder collective moan from the teen. Boruto’s eyes damn near rolled back as his father gently rolled the abused nipple between his teeth. “Dad” his son weakly said. Finally done teasing the nipple, he turned his attention to his son's painfully hard cock, which was already leaking a stream of pre cum. He then began jerking off his son simultaneously to the thrusting. “Dad I’m close. I'm so close. Can I?”. “Yes” replied Naruto as his thrusting speed increased. “Do it Boruto, I wanna see the face you make when you shoot”, the older man whispered in an indescribable way that sent him over the edge. “Dad I'm, I’M-”_  


Was all Boruto remembered saying as he jolted up from his dream. He was just about to say “what the hell was that all about” when he felt something warm in his boxers. What was on his hand as he pulled it from his boxers was sticky, white liquid. As his eyes widened in complete shock, “Fuck” was all he could muster. He had just had a wet dream. His first wet dream, and it was about his father. He sat there in absolute disbelief.  
  
  
Back in the present, Boruto blushed beet red as he shook that memory from his head, continuing on his way. Ever since then these feelings had done nothing but grow and fester like a bad rash, no matter how much he knew they were wrong. And in turn he’d began to distance himself from Naruto yet again, something that hurt the both of them as they had just gotten close again. But only Boruto knew the reason for this newfound distance. And he was determined to keep things that way, resolved to take these feelings with him to the grave.  
  
……………  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
  
“Come in” Naruto said without looking up from his paperwork as a brooding young blonde man ended. “You wanted to see me dad?”  
  
“In the office please address me as Lord-”  
  
“Don't start old man” he cut Naruto off  
  
Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his sons immediate rebuff. “I'm just kidding” he said looking up from his work.”Back to business. I have a special D Rank mission for you to take”.

  
Boruto looked at his father with a dumbfounded expression. “A WHAT?! You expect me, a JONIN, to take a lousy D rank mission?!” He couldn't believe what the old man was asking him!  
  
“SPECIAL D Rank mission. And this isn't just some d rank mission. This one happens to be one of great importance. Now open the scroll and read it”  
  
Boruto let out a disgruntled *sign* and did as his father told him. As he quickly skimmed over the contents, he had to fight back the urge to go into a rage. “Hey old man! What's so special about a stupid escort assignment? It doesn't even say exactly WHO i'm supposed to be escorting!”  
  
“Calm down. You’ll find out all you need to tomorrow. Just report to the front gate and he’ll meet you there. That'll be all.”  
  
“He’ll? Just who is this person” Boruto thought. “Whatever” was all he said as he left the Hokage’s office. Naruto had a smirk on his face. “Heh. That boy’s so much like me it's scary” he said aloud as he went back to signing papers.  


……………

Boruto was at the front gate as he was told, waiting for this mystery man he's supposed to be escorting. At first he was annoyed with such a low ranking mission, but after he calmed down he thought that a little time away from the village would do him some good. But still, waiting patiently was never one of his strong suits.  
  
  
“Just where the hell is this bastard” he disgruntledly said as he leaned against the gate. “Right here” said a voice. An all too familiar voice. He looked up in a rush to see a tall man with 3 whiskers on each side of his face and deep ocean blue eyes you could drown in. The man was none other than his father, Naruto Uzumaki. Dumbstruck. He was completely dumbstruck. “Dad, what the hell are you doing here?”. The confused youth asked. “What does it look like?” Naruto responded sarcastically. “I'm who you’re escorting.” Boruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. “YOU?! You mean to tell me that you called me all the way to your office just to tell me that i'm escorting YOU?! And just where the hell are you supposed to be going?” Boruto angrily asked. “Bingo.” Naruto snidely said. “And if you had bothered to finish reading the scroll, you'd know that WE'RE going to an onsen.” We're? Boruto thought. “The look on your face says it all. While this is an escort mission, it's more than that. It's actually a trip for just the two of us. A sort of father/son bonding trip.”  
  
  
“Just the two of us?” Before he even realized it his entire face had turned red. Thinking of just the two of them, together and naked in onsen made Boruto’s cock twitch. The thought was almost too much. “Forget it old man. Count me out. Find someone else” he said as he began to walk away, trying to hide his growing erection. Just as he had passed his father, Naruto grabbed his wrist. “Let me g-” he began to say as he turned around and saw his father's sullen face, those big beautiful blue eyes of his looking like those of a sad puppy. Just then he felt himself be grabbed into a powerful bear hug. His face grew even redder as he tried to free himself from his father's grip, but he just wasn't letting go. “Please Boruto” his father begged. “I worked my ass off to get the weekend off just so we could rekindle the bond we used to have. I need to know why my only son hates he so much”. At that point he had long since stopped struggling. In fact he had no more strength left. It took all he had just to keep from breaking down in tears. He had spent years building a wall around himself in an effort to hide his true feelings, and Naruto had smashed that wall in an instant. “Stupid old man” he said as he finally returned the hug. “I could never hate you” he whispered” just below hearing. He really did love his father. More than should be humanly possible. Boruto put his hands behind his head as he started walking towards the gate. “Alright old man, since you went through all the trouble” he said with his usual cocky tone. He didn't even have to turn around to see the happiness displayed on Naruto's face. And that in turn made him happy. But he was happy for several other reasons alongside the fact that he made his father smile. He was also happy because in that moment he had just hatched a scheme. A brilliant scheme. He had spent too many years running from his feelings. In the process it severely damaged his relationship with Naruto, he had almost beyond repair. But he was done running. He planned to do something about it. Besides, Naruto wasn't the only one who knew how to scheme.  
  
  
“Just you wait old man” he thought as he and Naruto left the village through the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this amazing fanart of some of the next generation kids all grown up online, and this is EXACTLY how I picture Boruto, Himawari, and Shikadai to look in this story.
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/xR90vXb.jpg


	2. Bath Sex

FINALLY!” Exclaimed Boruto as he plopped down on one of the two beds in the suite, already exhausted from his long travel. “I thought we'd never get here” he tiredly said. “What're complaining for? We rode the train here” Naruto replied. “Yeah but it was a loooooooong ride. So long that my entire body fell asleep” Boruto retorted. Naruto chuckled. “All these years and you're still such a kid a heart”. Boruto blushed at that. “Shut up! Anyway, gotta give you props dad, this is the swankiest onsen in the land of fire. All kinds of important people stay here”. Naruto began to pout. “C'mon. Give your old man some credit. I AM the Hokage, ya know”. Boruto rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah” he jokingly replied. “I’m serious” Naruto said as he playfully tossed a pillow at his son. “I had to beg Shikamaru to let me have the weekend off. You have no idea what a slave driver he can be. I even called and had the bath reserved just for the two of us” Naruto continued as he laid on his back, unwinding. Boruto felt something tug at his chest.The old man really went this far just for me?, he thought. He knew the distance he has put between them had hurt, but It never dawned on him just how MUCH he'd hurt his father by distancing himself from him. And the thought made him all the more determined to see his plot through, no matter what the consequences would be.

 

Boruto got up and walked over to the phone across the room. “Boruto?” Asked Naruto, confused to what his son was up to. He soon got his answer, as he heard him ask for the biggest bottle of sake to be delivered to the Hokage’s suite. After getting off the phone, he began to take off his clothes. “Ay, Boruto, what's going on?” He curiously asked. “Nothing. I just figured we could have a drink while we talk is all. And that it'd be more relaxing to do it in the bath” he replied. “We have a drink?” His father asked, still confused but starting to get it. “Boruto, you know you're not of drinking age yet. And I, ahem, have never been fond of drinking” he finished, trying to hide that the last part was a lie. But Boruto already knew as much. He already knew that his father was a total lightweight when it came to drinking, which fit into things perfectly. “C'MON old man. I'm already a full fledged ninja. I think 1 cup wouldn't hurt. And besides, you said it yourself, you worked your ass off to get this weekend off. You of all people deserve to relax and let loose a little”. Boruto said as he went into the bathroom to finish getting changed. Naruto was left silent. His son had a good point. A damn good point. Just when he was about to reply, they heard a knock on the door. “Lord Hokage? You ordered 1 bottle of sake?” A female voice said. “Yeah, just a second!” He replied. Just as he had taken the sake and shut the door, Boruto emerged from the bathroom in a robe. As he made his way to the spring he noticed his dad opening the sake and getting some glasses ready. “You're right Boruto. God knows when I'll get another break. I'm gonna enjoy this time with my son thoroughly” the older man said. “I'll be out there as soon as I get changed” he continued. Boruto just nodded as he continued his way to the spring.

 

……………….

 

Boruto dropped his robe, put it in the storing compartment next to the spring, then proceeded to enter the water. “Ahhh now this hits the spot” Boruto moaned as he felt the soothing warm water cover his body. There really was nothing like an onsen he thought as he dunked his he head under the water. As he sat there submerged for a moment he remembered the convo he had on the train with the one and only person that knew about his feelings for his dad, his best friend Shikadai. The one person he knew he could trust with anything.

“ _You’re going to do WHAT!?”_

_“You heard me, man”_

_“Boruto, I’ve known you all my life. You’re my best friend. So believe me when I say you’re fucking deranged. You always were fearless. Fearless, reckless, boneheaded, a dumbass-“_

_“I GOT it! *lol* Geez, get to the point.”_

_“My point is, this is insane, even for you.”_

_“I know, but this is something I just can’t ignore anymore. I know it’s wrong, but you didn’t see the look on his face. I can’t keep running from these feelings. No matter what, I intend to see this through”_

_*sigh*. “Well I’ve never understood being in love with your dad, but I got your back, no matter how much of a drag it is.”_

_“Thanks Shikadai”_

Friends like Shikadai are really a dime a dozen, he thought. As he brought himself back up he saw a sight that nearly made his heart stop. Naruto, carrying the sake on a platter with his bandaged arm, was walking towards the bath in, not a robe like he had, but in nothing but a tiny low hanging towel that stopped before even reaching his knees. If Boruto didn't know better he'd swear he felt his nose start bleeding. “D-DAD! Wh-why aren't you wearing a robe?!” He asked in a panic. “There weren't any more. You got the last one” he jokingly retorted. Boruto took in the sight of the sexy man approaching him and he couldn't believe what he saw: chiseled pecs with a little bit of hair, rock hard 6 pack abs, a trail of blonde hair that led from his belly button to the pubes peeking out from under the towel, and a V line that just didn't stop. _Was this man really 37 years old_? Boruto thought. He had tried his damnedest not to notice, but his father looked DAMN good for his age, almost like a man in his 20s. _And just when the hell did he find the time to workout_?

Just when he'd finally freed himself from his lustful thoughts (those of which he almost drowned in) Naruto dropped the towel that left little to the imagination. Now he was certain his nose was bleeding. He had to turn away out of sight and wipe away the blood. He could already see the outline through the towel, but now he had proof that his dad was fucking HUNG! His cock had to be about 8 inches in length and 2 inches in width. AND IT WASN'T EVEN HARD! Holy fucking shit if it's that big when flaccid, it must be a behemoth when hard. Just then he had a flashback to his childhood, a little before Hima was born, when he heard his mother scream like she was being murdered. As a kid he didn’t have the slightest idea what sex was. And when he got older he figured out why, but after catching a glimpse of his dad's monster cock, he REALLY understood why now.

Naruto slid into the water, unaware that he had just sent his son into a frenzy. He sat the platter with the sake on the edge of the bath, poured a small cup for Boruto, and then a bigger cup for himself. “This really is the life” he happily said as he handed the drink to his son. “So Boruto……” he began. “Tell me what's been going on in your life. We have nothing but time to talk and enjoy each other's company” he grinned as his son as he downed his cup. Boruto smiled at seeing his dad so happy. “Well………”

………………..

  
*20 minutes later*

“Ya know, *hiccup* I'm really glad I gots this time to spend with you Boruto”. Naruto drunkenly exclaimed. “Before I knew it, you'd grown up into a man and a fine shinobi, ya know. Words cannot describe how proud I am of yous” he said, finishing his praising. “Thanks Dad”. Replied Boruto. The one cup he had wasn't enough to get him anywhere near drunk, but it did make him just a bit tipsy. But he might as well be completely sober compared to his dad right now; the man was completely plastered. “Heyyyy Boruto, I've been meaning to ask yous: are you seein somebody?” The drunken man asked. “Huh?” Boruto confusingly replied. “You heard me” the man said to the flustered youth. “I asked do yous have a girlfriend or somethin”. Naruto rephrased. Boruto was silent for a minute. “No-Not particularly”. He finally said. “C'MON that's such a drag, ya know”. Apparently he's been around old man Shikamaru too much. “You're not gettin younger. I was only two years older than yous are now when mes and your mother gots married” the older man bragged. “Ya know your mother Hinata was a real beauty back then, but nows she's even more beautiful. She's aged like a fine wine”. Naruto rambled on about his wife as he leaned back against the edge of the bath, arms propped behind his head. Flushed to the brim, Boruto began to respond. “Well, there is someone that I'm in love wit-” he started when he caught the glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. As God as his witness, Naruto was getting HARD! IN THE FREAKING BATH! He couldn't believe his eyes! “DAD! What the fuck are you getting hard for?!” Not that he minded but still, it was random as hell! “Huh?” Naruto asked confusedly. “Oh, guess reminiscing about your mother made me a little excited” he said like it was the most natural thing in the world to say! “We're both men so just forget that; what were you saying? Sounded like yous were about to say you were in love with someone. Spill it boruto; whos it?” He slurred in curiosity. The man may have said forget about his getting hard but he couldn't take his eyes off his father's cock. It was only half hard, but it was still huge. Boruto swallowed hard, then stood up in the water.

“You wanna know who I'm in love with”? He asked, and his father nodded. He got up, walked in front of his dad, leaned down, and kissed his father dead on the lips. The sake delayed his reaction, but Naruto’s eyes shot open as it kicked in what his son was doing. “Boruto what the-” was all he managed to get out before his lips were kissed again. This time more passionately, as boruto slipped his tongue into the older man's mouth. Their tongues shook hands as if they were distant lovers, not seen in a long time. As strange as it was, what was even stranger was that Naruto wasn't fighting or resisting. In fact, the whole ordeal was making him even hornier. Still, this WAS Naruto, so he tried to play it off cool. “B-Boruto stop, this is wrong” he said as he pushed his son away. Boruto cocked a smirk. “You say that but this” he touched his father's rock hard member with his index finger, bringing a collective sigh from the man “says otherwise”.

Naruto blushed. It was true. Thinking about Hinata did make his dick semi hard, but it took his son's assault on his mouth to make him 100%. “Please dad, I can't hold it in anymore” he pleaded as he began to tweak Naruto's left nipple. “Just for the weekend, let me pleasure the man I love. I'll gladly accept whatever consequence's there’ll be afterwards” he said as he began to lick the other nipple, actions that brought out yearnful moans from the older man. He stopped licking the nipple and started tracing his tongue across his father's taunt body. He traveled down from the pecs to the abs and stopped when he dipped his tongue into Naruto’s belly button. “Ah” was all that could escape Naruto's mouth as his son explored the tiny crevice. A minute later, Boruto's tongue finally exited his father's belly button and slowly traveled down the perfect line of hair that rested under it. Finally, the moment of truth. Boruto took the huge member into his mouth.

Naruto arched his back in bliss. “Oh godddddd” was what followed. And Boruto almost choked on the huge piece of hot meat as he went down on it. He had already assumed how big the dick was, but now that it's fully hard, it was even bigger than he'd originally thought; probably about 10 inches. Breathing through his nose, he continued the assault his father's aching cock. “Bo-boruto I'm close. So damn close” Naruto moaned out. “C'mon old man, do it. Cum for me” he said as he reached his hand up and pinched one of the man's nipples. “AHHHHHHHHH!” Naruto came and saw stars. 5, 6, 7 long, hot, spurts of cum was shot down Boruto's throat. And Boruto made sure to gobble up almost every drop. The taste could be described as a salty, tangy type. What he wasn't able to swallow dribbled down his face in an incredibly erotic fashion.

Such an intense orgasm left Naruto panting. But his cock didn't go down at all. Not even an inch, and Boruto was almost in shock. “Heh, still so hard after cumming like that” he said with a smirk. His mouth said that, but his mind was impressed. That Kyubi was truly something else. Guess it gave Naruto more than just physical strength. This man's stamina was frightening! Not that Boruto minded though.

He was so busy getting Naruto off that he neglected his own hard and throbbing member. He looked up at the still panting man before him. “Um dad?” He asked. Naruto looked down at his son's hard dick. “Heh. Remember who you're talking to. Don't think I'd be satisfied with just cumming once or twice”. He then turned around and leaned over the edge of the bath, signaling Boruto the ok. He leaped at the opportunity. He got on his knees and tongued the man's hole to stretch him out. Naruto had to cover his mouth to stop a shameful gasp from coming out. Can you blame him though? This was an entirely new feeling for him. After a long and thorough tonguing, what followed was his fingers. His index finger went first, followed by a second and third finger, slowly sliding in and out of the mans hole. It was a sensation that was driving him insane. Finally, he was prepped and ready. Boruto replaced his wet fingers with his long and hard cock. While he wasn't as long as Naruto (Boruto's cock came to about 7 ½ inches) he was wider, with a 2 ½ inches width. He eased the tip in, and gradually the rest of the throbbing member. “God dad your ass is amazing” the youth said in bliss. Naruto just moaned, completely lost in pleasure as his ass was pounded into again and again and again. “Boruto m-my cock. Touch my c-cock” said Naruto between grunts. Boruto complied. With his ass being fucked over again, combined with his cock being rapidly jerked off, Naruto was at his wits end. “Oh God boruto I'm about to cum” the man moaned.

Just when he was about to reach his climax, Boruto stopped his hands movement squezz his father's cock, preventing him from release. “Boruto!” The older man complained. “You already came, and I haven't. That's not really fair is it dad?” The younger man said. Naruto just whined. “Beg me. I want you to beg me and I want us to cum together” Boruto cockily continued. Naruto wasn't having it. “Cocky brat. I'm still the Hokage! Hokage's don't beg!” He proudly said. Boruto just smacked his lips. “Let's see how long you can hold out old man”. He replied. Naruto's mouth may have said that, but his brain was thinking something else. His animal instincts were beginning to kick in. His urge to come was becoming greater than his pride. He felt like his balls were going to explode. Boruto's handwork was really something to be feared. Stopping, starting, starting, stopping. His son was playing a cruel game. And it was driving him mad. “Please Boruto. For god sakes, let me cum. I can't take it” he moaned softly. “You know what I want dad. Say it!” The youth demanded. “I want to cum! Please let me cum! Fucking finish me already!” The man proclaimed, having finally cracked.

The older man had finally gave in and begged his son. And his wish was granted. Boruto sped up his hand without stopping this time. Boruto was on the edge too. He'd never admit it but he was just about to cave had Naruto not said anything first. They both spasmed as they reached their collective orgasms, with Boruto filling his father's ass with 5 spurts of his seed, while Naruto shot his load 8 times on the edge of the bath. Both were exhausted from their intense orgasms, yet Boruto was the one who collapsed and passed out first. Panting and coming down from his high, Naruto grabbed his son in his arms and kissed his forehead. “You dumbass”. He lovingly said as he washed away the cum from both their bodies, then proceeded to carried his passed out son back inside in his arms.


	3. The Next Morning & Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the closing chapter to my very first fic. I had so much fun (maybe a little too much lmao) writing this and I can’t wait to write more. Even though this is the last chapter, Ill periodically add things to this chapter as they come to me, because that’s unfortunately how my brain works. So, without further ado.....

YAWN* Boruto exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes, just waking up to the sunlight hitting his face. He looked around and noticed that he was back at his bed inside the inn. But he doesn’t remember how he got there. The last remembered was being in the bath with his old man. “Man, what a wild dream I had” he said, still a little groggy. He never was a morning person. Then he noticed that something felt a little odd in his lower region. His ass and his dick felt weird, like they were bare. He felt under the covers and saw that he wasn’t wearing underwear, which was odd because he always wore underwear when he slept. Then suddenly, “ZZZZZZZZ”. As he began to turn over, he heard a loud noise that sounded like a wild boar being tortured. When he finally turned over, what he saw besides him was a giant lump under the covers with him. “The hell?” Boruto pondered as he yanked the covers back off the figure. What he saw was his old man, dead sleep, naked as the day he was born!

“WAHH!!” Boruto yelled in shock. “Mmn. 5 more minutes, Hinata” the older man said groggily as he pulled the covers back over his head. _This geezer!_ Boruto thought. Then suddenly it finally clicked, and the forced of what transpired last night hit him like 1000 shuriken. His face turned beat red in embarrassment as he remembered how he got Naruto drunk, finally confessed his love to the man, and had sex with him! He had basically molested his father! “Fuck, I am so dead. I hope mom has life insurance on me” he mourned as he hung his head in shame. Suddenly, Naruto let out a loud groan and opened his eyes. Guess all the noise he made had finally woken him up. Naruto, looking him dead in the eyes, said a heartfelt “mornin boruto”.  
“......” he tried to respond but his throat had went completely dry. He had totally forgotten how to breathe. “Sleep well?” The older man asked. Finally exhaling, he nodded and added a sheepish “y-yeah”. He was talking normal, like nothing had happened! Maybe his drunken state made him forget all about what happened? He started to breathe normally again.

“That’s good. Now then” what followed was a swift punch to the top of his head with his artificial arm. “Mind telling me what the HELL last night was about?!” _So much for him not remembering_. He then leaned down in front of his father and buried his head and hands in the bed. “I’m sorry! Please forgive me! I have no excuses and accept any consequences you have!” He was begging the intimidating man in front of him for forgiveness. “Did you mean it?” He suddenly jotted up was to look at his fathers face, and noticed that the man was blushing deeply. “What…. what did you just say?” He must’ve misheard. He couldn’t have said what he thought he said. Scratching his cheek with his index finger and looking to the side, he repeated. “What you said last night. About, ya know, being in love with me”. He couldn’t believe his ears. His old man wasn’t reprimanding him, kicking his ass, disowning him and his feelings as disgusting, or anything. He was genuinely asking if his feelings were real. Boruto can count the number of times he’s cried in this entire 17 year old life on one, hand, but now he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“I-i meant it! Every word! I’ve been in love with you for years! I….. tried so hard and so long to get rid of them, to ignore them. I knew it was wrong, I’ve always known, that being love with your dad was sick and wrong. But I…. but I….” he was basically sobbing now. “But I just couldn’t stop myself from being in love with you!! He had completely broken down. Naruto, his eyes wide, grabbed and embraced his son in a deep hug. “Boruto”. He started as he stroked his sons blond head. “So that was why. That was the reason you distanced yourself from me all these years.” Naruto disconnected the hug and began to wipe his sons tears. “Idiot”. The older man lovingly teased. “You complete and utter idiot.” What happened next was something Boruto never could’ve predicted. Finally done wiping his tears, Naruto began to kiss him! Not just any kiss either, a full on passionate assault was being done on his mouth. “Mmmn” a shameless moan escaped from him as their tongues once again danced. But unlike the clumsy alcohol influenced kiss of last night, this one was gracefully yet forcefully done in a way that made the younger man's body feel like it was made of jelly. A breathtaking kiss that can only be done by a man with years of experience and love making under his belt.

The kiss finally broken, and all that was left was a silvery string of saliva that broke after a few seconds. Finding his words, Boruto started to speak. “Dad. I, does this mean…. you accept me?” He inquired. Naruto continued after. “Boruto. I’ve taken the hatred of Konoha towards Kyubi on my shoulders, I’ve taken the on the deep rooted hatred of my best friend, and I’ve taken on the fate of the entire Shinobi world. I think your old man can take on his son being in love with him”. Boruto’s eyes were wide and glistening. It didn’t seem real. He had daydreamed about this god knows how many times, but they were nothing but far fetched delusions. And now those delusions were actually being made a reality right in front him. “And besides, ahem, the sex didn’t feel all that bad”. That last part was said under his breath, but Boruto heard it loud and clear. “So……. does that mean you wouldn’t be opposed to doing xxx things from every now and then?” Boruto asked with genuine curiosity. Blushing again, Naruto scratched his head. “Well. Some fathers and sons play games to spend time and bond, others spar, and so to bond I guess we’ll um…… ya know, just fuck from time to time??” Naruto couldn’t believe he just blurted that out! "If that's the only bonding we're capable of, then what the hell" he continued. While wallowing in embarrassment, Boruto, finally snapping out of his stunned state, leaped on his father and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. “Old man!” The youth gleefully exclaimed. “I love you old man. Fuck, it feels so good to finally be able to say that. I love you like crazy.”

“Yeah yeah, I got it” he said stroking his son's head again. “Just don’t ever think shutting me out again. I wouldn’t be able to bare it.” “I won’t. Not now, not ever again. I’ll never push you away again”. With that, in his warm embrace, Boruto kissed his father again. He couldn’t wait to see what smutty escapades await them in their future.

…………..

Their weekend getaway over, finally back in Konoha, the father and son stepped through the Uzumaki residence. “We’re back! Did you miss us?” Boruto loudly exclaimed. “Oh, welcome home boys” Hinata said while washing dishes. “You guys left?” Himawari sarcastically said laying on the couch reading a magazine. *Nhg* Boruto stuck his tongue out at his sister. “When did my daughter become so cruel”, Naruto sniffled. Hima began to giggle. “Just kidding papa. WAH!! Look what time it is; I’ve gotta go get ready! He’s picking me up in an hour!” The Uzumaki men looked at each other. Then a creepy grin broke out across Boruto's face. “ _He_?" Boruto pondered. "Don’t tell me my baby sister has finally become a woman in my absence. Who asked who first, you or Inojin?” He sald with one hand on his chin and another on his hip. Naruto just stared in shock at Hinata who, by her lax attitude, already knew, while Hima just blushed as she made way for the stairs. “You’re so lucky I don’t have time to juken you into oblivion right now” she threatened as she ran up the stairs.

“Guess it’ll just be the three of us eating tonight”. Naruto said, still in shock that his daughter was going on a date with Sai’s son. His kids really have grown up. “Yep” Boruto followed, interrupting his fatherly thoughts. “By the way you two, how was the onsen? Did you two get to bond like you wanted?” Hinata inquired, not realizing she had just made the men red as the sauce on the pasta she was cooking. Getting himself together, Boruto flashed a bright smile. "Yeah. Me and dad definitely _bonded_ in the way that I wanted” he erotically said as he gropped his father's ass. Hinata, bless her heart, didn't even catch the innuendo. Naruto just laughed sheepishly and shot his son a death glare that just screamed “ _you’re so gonna get it later_ ”. Boruto cockily shot a glare back that said “ _can’t wait”,_ meaning that he couldn't wait for what his father was going to do to him _._ Boruto is truly a closet pervert through and through, and he just couldn’t wait for Naruto to experience that first hand.


End file.
